halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili/Archive 1
Innaccurate Pictures The pictures of the supposed "minor" was made with a multiplayer model and is of the wrong color and carrying uncommon minor elite weapons. The spec ops commander picture also seems wrong. It is a grainy photo, and looks like someone sloppily turned a Halo CE Elite purple and called it a Halo 2 Spec Ops purple Elite. :Many of the Elites have been editted out of their original images. The very white Elite is from an old Bungie-released picture, the purplish SpecOps was standing next to pink shields that reflected off his armor, and I'm pretty sure the Minor comes from an old Bungie image as well. --Dragonclaws 04:58, 19 September 2006 (UTC) I checked on Halo: Combat Evolved that a Spec Ops Elites armour is in fact purple, if you look properly. I was fighting a couple of Spec Ops Elites and when I killed them, I switched on my flashlight and looked at the Elite... purple armour showed. It only looks black if the Elite is in a dark place or a poorly lit room. Don't be mistaken. You have to shine some light on it to show its true colour... the same goes with Stealth Elites, shine your flashlight on a Stealth Elite (has to be in a dark room) and you will see grey armour. Try it and see. User:Joshua 029 YEAH speaking of pictures a picture of a supreme commander elite form the graphic novel would be nice. the wikipedia page has a picture Elite Jaws One suggestion for how the Elites speak may be that they use tiny muscles near the top of their throats to contract “lips” of skin inside, thereby enabling them to form words. These muscles would presumably be connected to the mandibles. They would chew their food by moving their lower mandibles underneath whatever they were eating and using their upper mandibles and jaw to chew. Evidence to support the throat-muscle speaking theory is based on the fact that Spec Ops Commander Rtas 'Vadumee, who is missing his left mandibles, is still able to speak, suggesting that the Elites don’t form words with their mandibles. If you take a close look inside their mouths you can see quite a lot of skin inside, which could be how they form words. The chewing theory is one idea of how Elites could chew. Any comments or suggestions? This theory might be completely wrong. If anyone has any other theories, write them down, or edit this one. Or if they can't chew it might work like how soldier ants are fed. You know like, the elites could be fed by lower races like soldier ants because of the way their mouths teeth are or in this case mandibles.--prophit of war 00:02, 16 November 2006 (UTC) They use thier teeth on thier mandibles What I'm saying is Soldier ants have too big of teeth to eat that they're fed and Elites probably can't chew because of how their mandibles are so they might be fed by lower races, Soldeir Ant:lesser ants as Elites:Lesser races. Do you get what I'm saying? Names When is the Elite naming method stated? --Dragonclaws 06:43, 2 September 2006 (UTC) :In the article, method is stated in the Culture section. I'm not sure where it is in real life, but I think it could be on one of the Halo websites, or the books -J.f ::Yeah, I'm asking for a source of the info. --Dragonclaws 10:51, 4 September 2006 (UTC) :::If you look in the Halo Library site and go down the menu to Covenant>Species>Elites there's a passage there including the Elite naming method. This particular paragraph was apparently copied into Halopedia because the words are exactly the same. This could be a source that you're after. The adress is http://library.psyjnir.net/?id=44 -User:J.f ::::Alternatively, the page could have been copied from Halopedia and then I'm wrong, but I don't think so because most of the rest of the article doesn't match with Halopedia. -J.f :::::The Library was created before Halopedia and the content hasn't really changed since. If there's no offical source, I'm inclined to remove it as non-canon. --Dragonclaws 09:25, 5 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::I think you're right about there being no official source for the naming method. On Bungie. net (the official bungie website)I searched the news section (where Bungie occaisionally writes articles about the halo universe) and there was nothing referring to the Elite naming method. -J.f :::::::I recall seeing the same info at wikipedia. The source was not quoted there, either. -ED 19:03, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :The paragraph claims that the "ee" at the end of a name is an honorific meaning that the person is in the military, but the Elite Kusovai violates that rule. I'll conjecture that it was just speculation made at a time when all known Elite names ended in "ee". --Dragonclaws 22:46, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ::It was never directly said if that was a nickname or not though. Also, keep in mind that the rile still appears to be true, the only Elite known to be a civilian does not have "ee" at the end of his name. -ED 23:30, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :::I still cannot find a source for the article, but Covenant Battlenet (another site for Halo info) has the exact same, word for word, article, seen here: http://www.covenant-clan.co.uk/battlenetraces.htm. Perhaps it is in one of the game manuals?--Rotaretilbo 16:36, 06 December 2006 I asked on HBO, and got a response saying: It's from a Halo Bible excerpt as printed in the Halo PC Strategies and Secrets guide, so it's official enough. :) The publisher of the book is Sybex. That segment about Elite names comes from page 48. --Dragonclaws 00:52, 10 December 2006 (UTC) :You can actually read some of Halo: Combat Evolved: Sybex Official Strategies & Secrets at Amazon. Some interesting facts about the armour. -- Esemono 02:14, 10 December 2006 (UTC) elite colors "Rank is indicated by uniform color - purple being that of an Elite footsoldier, red that of a veteran and so on up the chain of command. A black, or gold-suited Elite is a very dangerous opponent indeed" that was from bungie.net, so that settles that the first elite color is purple. Sangheili Hey Dragonclaws, should we add info from the thread on HBO about the meaning of the name? If so, I can add it between my classes tomorrow, if not... If anyone else wants to chime in... http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=751479 --Vlad3163 04:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Well, it's only speculation so far. The only thing I've seen people agree on (not just in that thread) is that "sang" means "blood." Until there can be some kind of consensous, I would say we hold off on posting it. --Dragonclaws 07:13, 25 October 2006 (UTC) Rank who is higher? the arbiter or a councillor? :The Arbiter is the tool of the High Prophets, so I think he would be higher. --Dragonclaws 20:09, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Well, since the Arbiter is the "TOOL" of the High Prophets(One can infer that this means that he doesn't actually have much, if any, freedoms), I would think that the Arbiter is below the Councillors.--Dredens 22:30, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, the Councillor would probably have greater political power, but the Arbiter would probably be in control of a combat situation. --Dragonclaws 23:18, 24 November 2006 (UTC) :i've just read that imperial admiral is the highest rank you can get in the covenant in the ghost of oynx section. so is this imperial admiral higher than the arbiter in a combat situation?--syc2506 ::In that article, it states that, "As an "imperial admiral," Xytan 'Jar Wattinree holds the highest military rank known possible for an Elite, save Councilor." This being said, "save the Counciler" would mean except for the Counciler. In other words, the Councilers would be higher in ranking status, seeing as how they are the only known official rank of political office, it can be inferred that all of the other ranks hold little or no political power. Seeing as how no matter what society that one lives in, military principals are set into government by public political officials, the polocies that are enacted by the Councilers would affect even the highest ranks of the military, showing that, they still hold some power over every rank.(as seen during the opening scene of Halo 2 with their version of a court martial). -- Dredens 00:41, 26 November 2006 (UTC) :Arbiters probably work outside the normal Military, taking orders only from Prophets, and are supposed to be "consumed" during times of need, so I think its safe to say that Arbiters aren't given any real power, due to they usually die during whatever assignment they're given.--MasterThief 13:19, 5 December 2006 (UTC) Why arent imperial admirals mentioned in this article?--JohnSpartan117 08:12, 4 December 2006 (UTC) Some one gave them thier own article see Imperial Admiral --Climax Viod 18:08, 7 December 2006 (UTC) It should also be placed on this page!Or merged--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:11, 15 December 2006 (UTC)